Who Framed Ed Edd N Eddy?
by BrenRome
Summary: Parody of Who Framed Roger Rabbit and other moments in my life.  I OWN NOTHING. THIS IS FOR FAN-PURPOPSES ONLY, PLEASE DON'T SUE!
1. Chapter 1

ALRIGHT, welcome to my latest fanfic. This one's a bit different for a change in many ways from the past few fanfiction's I've done. Maybe the greatest change for me is that it's an alternative take on my youth. As a kid, I always dreamed of going to the world where cartoon characters were real and meeting them in person. This is an alternative on the story in which a teen who HATES cartoon characters, is forced to work with them. This was mainly inspired by the plot to Who Framed Roger Rabbit, but I added some parts that show reverse-moments of my childhood. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I did writing it. Oh, BTW, I OWN NOTHING but the OC characters in the Story. This is for Fan-Purpopses only, so please don't sue! That said, let's look at our cast list (yeah, betcha never thought you'd see THAT in one of my stories!)

**CAST:**

**HUMANS:**

ZAC EFRON as BRENROME

MICHAEL J FOX as MR. BAD

BRETT ANDERSON as MEG LILLY

MATT GREONING as HIMSELF

MICHAEL BAY as HIMSELF

HUNTER PARRISH as ALAN

JIMMY BENNET as YOUNG BRENROME

CHLOE MORETZ as YOUNG MEG LILLY

**CARTOON CHARACTERS:**

ED as HIMSELF

EDD as HIMSELF

EDDY as HIMSELF

ALEXIS RHODES as HERSELF

BEN GRIMM/THE THING (2009 Fantastic Four Cartoon Version) as HIMSELF

TIMMY TURNER as HIMSELF

COSMO as HIMSELF

WANDA as HERSELF

TRIXIE TANG as HERSELF

THE SIMPSONS CHARACTERS as THEMSELVES

ANY OTHER CARTOON CHARACTERS THAT MAKE AN APPEARANCE as THEMSELVES.

_**10 YEARS AGO**_

Fanfictionia was a nice quiet town. Established far back in 1947, the town began as most towns did; very small, making as much as the community could to pay taxes and such. Eventually, though, they got rich once a group of people who refereed to themselves as 'Cartoons' put together a show, and broadcasted it live to all the TV stations in the good old US of A. Once people saw it, they demanded more, and so they got more. With that one show, billions of other 'Cartoons' followed, making Fanfictionia one of the richest towns in California. But as with all rich towns, there were not those who did not wish to abide to the rules of society.

The alarm bells were ringing loudly as a group of men, (all of whom were covered in black ski masks,) wearing hoodies, raced to their getaway car. Two of them carried bags filled to the brim with 100 dollar bills in them. One held a gun towards the bank they were exiting in a threatening manner, to show them that they meant business. Finally, the last one was holding a young girl by her throat, while he pressed a gun to her temple, ready to shoot if need be.

Once they had loaded the cash in the trunk, the robbers took the girl and forced her into the car. The driver started the engine as the robber not holding the gun, pointed his gun at the window.

"ALL RIGHT PEOPLE," He called, "IF I SEE ANY OF YAS OR THE COPS FOLLOWING US ON OUR TRIP TO NEVADA; THE MAYOR'S DAUGHTER GETS IT!"

The young girl started to cry uncontrollably. She was obviously not used to being threatened with her life. Then again, who was?

The bandits then took off, but as soon as they reached the first traffic light, the car stopped. Everyone looked confused, as they had not stopped the car on their own. Somebody or something else had.

"What the hell...?" The driver asked.

As soon as he finished, the car suddenly shot backwards at lightning fast speed. Everyone screamed before they suddenly stopped...for about 5 seconds. The car then shot forward again stopping at the first traffic light they had come across, and then shot back again. The process repeated five times, before they finally stopped. The robbers reached for their guns, only to find that they had vanished.

"Well, well, well," A voice called, approaching them, "Not very creative thinking are you."

The people in the car turned to see a 12-year-old, wearing a police uniform approaching them. He had a good physique and had red hair. Oh; and he was also holding the bandits guns.

The kid cop just smiled as he threw the guns at a garbage truck that was passing by. The guns went into the truck, and soon, the truck had left, carrying the bandits only defense with it. The Cop took out a pistol and waved it at the bandits, seriously.

"Step out of the car." He said, calmly, "Please."

The bandits did so, and the cop cuffed each and every one of them. He then turned down the street at the younger looking-kid wearing a similar uniform to his, approaching them.

"Baby Bro," He ordered, "Go check on Miss Lindy, and make sure she's okay."

The young boy nodded. He went over to the car where the girl was still sitting in, and opened the door. He almost stumbled to the ground when he saw how beautiful she was. She had strawberry-orange hair, and beautiful blue eyes. She was VERY cute.

The girl also saw how cute the boy was also. Unlike the older brother, his hair was brown, and he had the world's most funny-looking green eyes to her.

"Uh..." He said, trying to focus on the task at-hand, "Are you okay...Miss Lindy?"

"Yeah," She said, stepping out of the car, "You...gonna tell me your name or..."

"BrenRome."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"That's what my name is," The boy said, "BrenRome. Mom didn't have a lot of time to think of names, when she gave birth to me and my big brother, Alan. I was just announced to be born 5 seconds after he was delivered."

"I see..." The girl said, deciding to change the subject, "How did you do that, by the way?"

BrenRome smiled, and reached underneath the tire of the car. He pulled out a wad of bubble gum that was apparently under the tire.

"Stretchy bubble gum." He announced, "Never leave the station without it, Miss Lindy."

"Okay," She said, "Just one thing; call me Meg. It's my first name."

"Okay, Meg." BrenRome said, starting to blush uncontrollably.

Meanwhile, his older brother was listing the sentence for the robbers, when an unexpected voice broke in.

"HEY, ALAN! CATCH!"

Alan looked up just in time to see the instrument of his death...right before it slammed him into the ground, crushing him completely.

BrenRome and Meg turned away from their conversation, and saw the horror that everyone else, (the bandits included,) were staring at. Alan was buried deep beneath a giant safe. His hands lying flat out.

"ALAN!" BrenRome screamed running over to him, "NOOOOOOO!"

He took his older brothers hand and began crying hardly. He looked up and then noticed something; there was a man, around 49 or so, with thinning brown hair, and yellow hypnotic eyes, laughing on one of the rooftops. He then looked down and must've noticed BrenRome because he then left in a flash.

...

_**PRESENT DAY:**_

BrenRome groaned hardly as he tried to ignore the constant knocking a his door.

"Go away..." He moaned, "I'm trying to sleep...I already paid your damn bills."

The knocking did not stop, so he was forced to endure the pain of being woken up earlier than he should've.

"Okay..." He groaned, "Just give me a second..."

He quickly disposed of his pjamas, and slipped on some clean underwear and socks, a pair of blue jeans, and a Ghostbusters Logo T-Shirt. The knocking continued as he approached the front door.

"Okay!" He called, thrusting it open, only to see his superior.

"Commissioner Denzel." He said, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to you." She explained, "May I come in?"

"Of course," BrenRome answered, being more hospital, for obvious reasons.

Commissioner Denzel was a woman of around age 22, so she knew that it wasn't BrenRome's fault that the place wasn't in the neatest condition. Ever since BrenRome's older brother, Alan, died in an accident years ago by an unspecified cartoon character, BrenRome had lived a life dedicated to solving legit hard cases outside of cartoons. He had thwarted all the drug crime lords in LA, but still grieved for his fallen brother. BrenRome spent late nights drinking hard and smoking as well. That was a fact she learned from watching him around the police station every day.

"Can I get you something?" BrenRome asked, heading to his refrigerator, "Beer? Soda?"

"A Diet Coke would be nice." Commissioner Denzel answered.

BrenRome looked through the cabinet and pulled out a Diet Coke Can and a bottle of Rolling Rock. He handed the Coke to the Commissioner, as she took a seat on his couch, and he took a seat on the armchair across from her.

"So whattaya want to talk to me about?" He asked, sipping his Rolling Rock.

"About your next case," She said, ready to see how he'd take it, "It involves...cartoons."

BrenRome stopped drinking his Rolling Rock and looked at her suspiciously.

"Cartoons?" He asked, making sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes." Denzel nodded, "You do realize the Mayor was murdered last night, don't you?"

"What?" He asked, now interested, "When?"

"Around 11:45 PM last night," She explained, "He was found with a butcher knife buried deep into his back. We found that the fingerprints on the knife matched three cartoon boys."

She took out three photographs and passed them over to BrenRome so he could see, each photo featured one of three funny-looking boys. One was a tall boy with a green jacket and red and white striped T-Shirt with thinning hair. Standing to his right was a short boy, with three pieces of hair, wearing a yellow T-Shirt with a red stripe. Finally, standing to his left was a boy in an orange shirt wearing what seemed to be a sock for a head.

"And you are quickly to assume that these assholes are the murderers because...?" BrenRome asked, as soon as he had a good look at them.

"We figure it's in retribution for their show being canceled exactly two years ago." Denzel answered, taking the photos back, and having another sip of her Coke, "But we don't have any solid evidence of this, nor anything else to prove it was really them. That's why we need you to..."

"No." BrenRome answered, flatly, "No. No. No. I am NOT. Doing this. You know perfectly damn well that I have a grudge against cartoons ever since..."

"They killed your brother?" A new person asked, walking in, "Yes, Mr. BrenRome I know. We all know that sad story."

BrenRome gasped at the man who had just stepped in. He was in his late 40's, and has chestnut brown hair. He was dressed in a black business suit and slacks, and also wore black shades and a black fedora.

"Mr. Bad?" BrenRome announced, "What are YOU doing here?"

"Well," He said, mockingly, "I know that you drank yourself to bed early last night, so I'll be easy on you and tell you the news; following Mayor Lilly's death, everything he owned, including Fanfictionia, now belongs to me."

BrenRome knew that Mr. Bad was a real political player. He had even been offered a seat in the Democratic Party for President, but turned it down. That's how moral everyone said he was. But to BrenRome, Mr. Bad would always be a fucking liar. Plain and simple.

"But enough of that," Mr. Bad continued, "On to my point; you are going to prove that those three men are guilty, OR, I will use my authority to suspend your detective's license...PERMENATLY!"

The rush of emotions flowing through BrenRome almost caused him to break down and start talking in gibberish in front of his two guests. He was mad, angry, confused, and sad at the same time. Being a detective was the only thing that kept him going. After Alan died, BrenRome had used his detective's work, as one way for covering his sadness.

He had no choice.

"Alright." He groaned, "I'll do your stinking case for you. But let me make one thing clear: YOU'RE not the one calling the shot's, Bad. You want to get them exposed, you let me do it MY way, MY resources."

Mr. Bad just sneered at the 18-year old detective.

"Very well, BrenRome." He growled, through his teeth, "You can have it your way."

With that, he left the apartment, leaving the two occupants alone.


	2. The Case Begins

_**Hey, guys. Sorry about the wait. I was on vacation and then my computer crashed, but I'm cool now. However, I will say that thiscomming Monday, I will be away on a cruise and will be back Friday at the latest. But for now, please enjoy. Remember: I own nothing but my OC's. This is for fan-purpopses only, so please don't sue!**_

BrenRome sat in a single chair outside the waiting room for the suspect's star room. He was flipping through the newspaper, reading the political section with full disgust. There was an article about how only 17 percent of Americans still supported Obama.

_Fools, _BrenRome thought to himself, _Bunch of fucking idiots._

He wondered why people were so stupid that they'd let the destroyer of the world take over, just when the US was about to reach it's potential. It was the same thing that happened with NBC's HEROES, they love it until some asshole says it's bad even though they never watch it.

"Mr. BrenRome?" A secretary asked, walking over to him, "They're ready for you."

BrenRome put down his paper and went into the star room. Stepping in, he saw the Eds there. The room was just filled with white walls, but BrenRome noticed there was some signs that mirrors, tables, and other things once stood in this room. One of those signs was the boxes that the Eds were currently packing.

The boy called Double Dee was the first to notice him and went right up to him.

"Well, hello there!" He said, happily, with a hand extended towards him, "You must be BrenRome. My name is..."

"Edd." BrenRome interrupted rudely, "Also known as 'Double Dee.' I know. I do my homework."

"What a jerk." Eddy mumbled.

BrenRome shot a glare at Eddy.

"I heard that!" He warned, "Now I got places to be and REAL cases to solve, so I'm going to cut right to the chase."

"But the chase scene isn't until the next chapter!" Ed complained.

Everyone groaned before BrenRome started again.

"Now," He said, "I'm going to ask you this once and only once; where were you last night when Mayor Lilly was murdered?"

"We were at The Billie Jean's Bar, having our last in-work party." Eddy answered.

"WRONG!" BrenRome shot back in his best Kevin Spacey voice, "I have reason to believe that you were there to murder him since he decided that your show didn't deserve another season after your movie."

"Mr. BrenRome," Double Dee explained, "What both of you just said is true. We were upset over the cancellation of the show, but we would NEVER condemn to murder. (Well, maybe Eddy would, but...) The point I'm trying to make is that I decided to take the guys out to Billie Jean's Bar to have a few drinks and see Meg Lilly live so that..."

"Wait a minute..." Eddy said, slowly, "THAT WAS YOUR PLAN!"

"Wait!" BrenRome said, realizing something, "What did you say?"

"That was your plan?" Eddy asked.

"No." BrenRome said, pointing at Double Dee, "Before that. Who did you say was preforming there?"

"Meg Lilly." Double Dee answered.

BrenRome felt as if he had literally been hit with a truck of cement on his melon. Meg Lilly was preforming at one of the world's most risque clubs? Mayor Lilly had NEVER told him about this.

"Meg Lilly." BrenRome repeated, "So she was at the bar last night."

"Yes."

"She can vouch that you were there."

"Yes."

"All right." BrenRome said, pulling his trousers up a bit, "Since I have a bit of a...history with her...and since you're still suspected of the murder, I'm going to have to ask that you come with me to Billie Jean's Bar."

...

Billie Jean's bar was the place for people to hang out at. It was the equivalent of Stan's Place from it'sjustsomerandomguy's Marvel/DC videos. The place for friends. The place for heroes. The place for you. Thousands of people were drawn to this bar every night when it opened. Tonight, four of those people were BrenRome, Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

After handing in their coats, the four gentlemen took their seat close to the stage. In a few moments, the lights went off, and a spotlight appeared on the stage in front of them.

"LADIES AND GENTELMEN," a voice boomed from the speakers, "WELCOME TO BILLIE JEAN'S BAR; THE BEST BAR THIS SIDE OF FANFICTIONIA! WE HOPE YOU ENJOY TONIGHT'S PERFORMANCE! NOW, PLEASE WELCOME TONIGHT'S STAR PERFORMERS; ALEXIS RHODES! TRIXIE TANG! AND THE ONE...THE ONLY...MEG LILLY!"

The stage curtains opened and the stage light went on revealing Trixie Tang and Alexis Rhodes who the four stars knew from both _Fairly Odd Parents_ and _Yu-Gi-Oh GX! _Respectively. But only BrenRome knew the girl standing in between them best...even if he didn't almost recognize her.

He hadn't seen Meg Lilly since the accident with Alan. He had decided to seclude himself from her, so he wasn't prepared to see what he saw. Meg Lilly was taller, for one thing, and her strawberry orange hair, had now been traded in for pure brunet hair which was tied back into a single bun. Meg Lilly also seemed to have a breast implant to give her an ample bust.

BrenRome was so horrified that he almost fell over. It was now that he realized this was NOT going to be the same girl he left behind as a kid.

Hence Meg Lilly's new singing voice.

After the thunderous applause had quelled, she began to sing in probably one of the world's sexiest singing voices that would put Hayden Panettiere and all other good female singers that were left in the world to shame.

"You had plenty of money back in '22 You let other woman make a fool of you Why don't you do right. Like some other men do... Get out of here and Get me the money too..." She sang, like a professional, walking down the catwalk towards the four stars while everyone else cheered her on, "Why don't you do right. Like some other men do..."

_Jeseus Christ! _BrenRome thought,_ I never realized that a little girl could grow up to be like this. I thought that would be only possible in a fucked-up movie like Adam Sandeler's 'Click.' I never thought this would happen in real life!_

His heart-rate increased a ten-fold as Meg Lilly began to get closer to their table.

"She's good isn't she?" Eddy asked, elbowing BrenRome.

"EDDY!" Double Dee whispered, "Can't you see he's nervous about her?"

At this point, Meg Lilly was now in front of their table, and leaned on it, playing with Eddy's hair and twirling it around playfully with one finger.

"You ain't got no money Ain't got no use for you..." she sang, stopping only for a second when she finally saw BrenRome.

She paused, but only for that one second. She was a professional showgirl and she knew the number one rule; never let someone get in the way of your act.

Instead, she sat down on BrenRome's lap, making him sweat all over as Meg Lilly began the finale.

"So get out of here... And get me the money toooo!" She sang, leaning down all the way, using BrenRome's lap as the only support.

The music stopped as everyone applauded. Meg Lilly threw herself back up and then leaned closely into BrenRome's ear to whisper something to him.

"Near my dressing room," She whispered, "Half an hour."

...

After that 30 minutes, BrenRome had arrived just in time to see her. Meg Lilly was drying herself off (mainly because she was covered in so much sweat herself that she shined lightly [not like the Twilight shine because that would be a fucking stupid move. Yes, we mean you; Stephanie Myers.],) when she saw BrenRome approaching her.

He extended his arms out, but all he got was a slap in the face from her.

"That's what you get for leaving me, you bastard." She hissed.

"You're not going to forgive me about that time at the funeral?" BrenRome asked.

"No." She said, casually, before her expression became bitter again, "Because of what you did. I loved you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. But when I asked you at Alan's funeral; what did you do? You said, and I quote; 'My brother's dead. I need to get away for a while.'"

"I was depressed then!"

"Now you're sober. I can smell the beer and cigarette markings on your teeth," She scoffed.

"Look," BrenRome explained, "I didn't come here to talk about you and me..."

"Of course not," She interrupted, "You just waltzed in here like William Shatner or Harrison Ford, hoping to get me back. Well, y'know what happened to them, right? They both got shot in the head and turned into retards. Just like you."

"Meg," BrenRome pleaded, "Just give me five minutes..."

"Sorry, BrenRome," Meg said, walking into her dressing room and slamming the door on him, "You didn't give me the chance, so I won't do the same for you."

"Meg!" BrenRome pleaded.

"Hey, Kid." Meg Lilly's bodyguard, Ben Grimm, ordered, "The lady's got the time to herself now, so take a hike!"

BrenRome just frowned as he left the building.

...

"Sooooo..." Eddy asked, as BrenRome drove them in his squad car, "Remind me; WHY are we driving with you?"

"I can't get to Meg," BrenRome replied bitterly, "I can't get through to her, and therefore, you don't have any evidence to support yourselves with. That being the case, I have to drop you off at the station until we can get the evidence for a trial."

"Couldn't we just spend the night at the Holiday Inn instead?" Eddy pleaded.

There was no response from BrenRome.

"Not much of a laugher, I see." Eddy grumbled.

"I. NEVER. Laugh." BrenRome answered, as he pulled up in front of the police station, "Not after an incident I had a couple years back."

"May I ask what happened?" Double Dee asked.

"No."

With that, BrenRome lead the boys up the steps and got his keys out.

"Everyone's gone home for the night." He explained, as he put his keys in the door and opened it, "Luckily I have special access due to my work."

He let them inside and they followed him to the cells. However, as they passed one of the offices, BrenRome did a double-take and pulled the boys back behind the glass.

"WHAT THE HECK...?" Eddy began but BrenRome clamped his mouth over him.

"SSSSHHH!" BrenRome hissed.

He motioned them to keep quiet as they watched the window carefully. Inside the office was Mr. Bad, but he was talking with two men. One was a man with graying hair and a white beard wearing glasses, and the other was a man around 46 years old with brown hair slicked back.

"Matt Greoning and Michael Bay," BrenRome growled softly, "Two of my most hated people in Hollywood. What the hell are THEY doing here. And what's Mr. Bad doing with them?"

The three leaned in to hear what they were saying.

"Excellent," Mr. Bad said, "So we are all in agreement gentlemen?"

"Yes." Greoning nodded.

"Everything's in place?" Mr. Bad questioned.

"Oh, most defiantly." Michael Bay answered.

"Perfect!" Mr. Bad declared, "Then when the time comes, those weak-minded fools won't even know what hit them!"

"But we haven't been hit yet!" Ed blurted out, drawing the three bosses attention to the doors.

"SHIT!" BrenRome said, taking off with the three young stars, "RUN!"


	3. Smooth Criminals

_**Hey, everyone! Yeah, I thought I'd give one more update before I leave on a trip tommorow. If I haven't mentioned this before, I'm going on a cruise, and I won't e back till late Friday. So hang in there, and I'll be back to update as much as I can. Finally, I own nothing but my OC's. This is for fan-purpopses only, so please don't sue!**_

The local Fanfictionia jail was a complete maze to navigate around. For one reason, the jail had a warehouse attached to it, where props from famous movies and TV shows were confiscated in by Mr. Bad if he figured they belonged there. Thus, the jail size had to be doubled for room for prison cells, offices, and such.

So, maybe that's why BrenRome and the Eds felt like they were running around in circles.

Suddenly, they came across a four-way-hallway.

"Crap!" BrenRome cursed, "Okay, we'll split the difference. I'll go forward, you guys take the other sections.

BrenRome headed forward, Eddy took the right entrance, Double Dee took the left entrance, and Ed went back down they way they had come. Because of this, Double Dee reached back to grab his friend, and take him down the path he had chosen.

Meanwhile, BrenRome felt like he had been moving for hours when he came across a door at a dead end.

"Well," He figured, "It's better than the alternative."

He flung the door open and slammed it behind him, only now he found himself in the warehouse part of the jail. He suddenly stopped.

BrenRome had not been to the warehouse in all his life and only now, was he seeing how many props from his favorite shows and movies were there. Moving around, he saw various items such as the spaceship from _Attack of the 50 Foot Woman_, a Ghostbusters Proton Pack and...

He froze when he saw what was in front of him.

_Is that...Captain Kirk's Chair?_ He thought, amazed.

The original _Star Trek_ series had been one of his favorite shows growing up, and now, he saw the infamous chair that one of the greatest Sci-Fi heroes had sat in right before his eyes.

He couldn't resist what he did next.

BrenRome went up, sitting directly in the chair. It bobbed a bit, indicating it was a bit worn out, but still had some strength left in it. He stared in front of him, as if he were currently on the bridge of the Enterprise.

"Gentlemen," He bellowed in his best Shatner, "I suggest you get us out of here. Full warp!"

"Aye-aye, sir." A familiar voice said, poorly trying to imitate George Takei.

He spun around to see his enemy; Matt Greoning, holding a sword/gun from _Final Fantasy VII_.

"You." He said, turning to find a weapon of his own, "I've always hated you since your first damn episode."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Greoning laughed, "You can still surrender."

"Never," BrenRome hissed, "Not ever. Not after what you did to me."

"What I did?"

"Think back, you sorry sack of shit," BrenRome reminded, "You closed down one of my favorite rides, to replace it with a god-awful abomination that you had the fuckin balls to call a ride."

"So...you didn't like it?" Greoning asked.

"No," BrenRome said, now reaching for his selected weapon, "It blew chunks out of it's fucking anus, and now, I'm going to repay the FAVOR!"

He pulled out his weapon, only to find it was Ron's broken wand from _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.

"Uh," He laughed, "Oh fuck..."

Greoning prepared to shoot a blast at him, but before he could, something instantly killed him. At that second, the DeLorean from _Back to the Future _burst through, and ran over Greoning, sending him flying into the air, and slamming back hard into the ground, with a 'Thud,' before his body began to leak blood all over his dead corpse.

"Well," BrenRome laughed, still a bit freaked out, "That's what you get, Fuck-O."

The hull-winged doors to the car opened, and Double Dee stuck his head out surprised at who they ran over.

"OH MY GOD!" He cried, "YOU KILLED GREONING!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Ed yelled.

"He was a cock-sucker anyways." BrenRome shrugged, before jogging over and getting in.

Eddy was behind the wheel, but clearly, he didn't know what to do now.

"Okay," BrenRome said, moving uncomfortably past Ed and Edd, "I'm driving."

"Why?" Eddy asked, as BrenRome pushed him aside.

"Because I'm the best damn detective driver this side of Fanfictionia." He remarked starting up the engine.

With that, he drove the DeLorean straight through the wall leaving the corpse of one of his greatest foes to die.

"So what the hell was THAT?" Eddy demanded.

"I don't know." BrenRome admitted, taking out his cell phone and dialing a number as he drove, "But we need a place to crash at since they'll be looking at us. I only hope that we can GET that place."

...

The Eds snored away in their sleeping beds as BrenRome sat on the couch, a beer clutched in his hand.

He heard the sound of high-heels clicking across the floor, and looked up to see Meg Lilly, dressed in a see-through nightgown. She looked at him and sat next to him.

"Thank you for your help." He said.

"If my father's legacy is being shitted on by some egomaniac," Meg answered, "I want the son-of-a-bitch to pay."

He nodded as she grasped his arm.

"What are you feeling?" She asked.

BrenRome sighed as he thought about his response.

"I've found out that I've been working for the bad guys," He answered, "You seem to have rejected me earlier in my time of need. I feel like a failure. A complete and utter failure."

Now Meg felt bad about what she did. She though BrenRome had come trying to be a womanizer, but now, he was paying the price.

"If you want," Meg suggested, grabbing his arm gently, "You can sleep with me in my bed."

BrenRome's eyes widened.

...

Surprisingly, BrenRome had NEVER made out before in his life. He had known his fair shair of broads, but NEVER had he asked to sleep with one. The experience he was having now was just so dramatic.

_Oh god,_ He thought as he copped a feel from Meg Lilly, _Crispily Chochlately Jesus. I'm actually making love to Meg Lilly._

He held back the urge to excrete on the covers as he pulled her on top of him.

It was so much fun. He never wanted this to end.

...

Unfortunately it did end, as the two eventually were tired out, and thus went to sleep. However, sometime after the sun rose, BrenRome found himself being pushed a bit.

"Jeez, baby," He said, getting up, "What's wrong?"

"They're here!" Meg hissed, shoving BrenRome out of bed, "Mr. Bad, Michael Bay. They're here!"

"What?" BrenRome announced as she lead him to a shaft in the wall and opened it.

"In here!" She said, shoving him into the mini elevator for dirty clothes, "I'll hold him off for as long as I can. The other guys are down there! But you'll need to get your asses out NOW!"

"Meg, wait-!" BrenRome urged, only to have the door shut on him, as she sent him down to the car.

At that moment, the door burst open, and Mr. Bad and Michael Bay entered the room.

"Morning Ms. Lilly," Mr. Bad smiled, "You know; it's embarrassing to see the last Mayor's daughter in this sort of state."

"Shut the hell up, Bad." Meg said, pulling her underwear on, and then finding a skirt to put over it, "What the fuck do you want?"

"I'm here to catch four notoriously known criminals," Mr. Bad said, walking close to her, "You wouldn't happen to know where they are, would you?"

Meg just stood there for one full minute. Finally, Mr. Bad grabbed her arm tightly, causing Meg to wince in pain.

"Well?" He demanded.

"Up your ass!" Meg shot, as Bad just cuffed her.

"Very well then, Ms. Lilly," Mr. Bad announced, leading her out of the apartment, "Just remember; you brought this on yourself."

...

Meanwhile, BrenRome and the Eds were now outside a bar that was their new hiding spot.

"You sure this'll work?" Double Dee asked.

"Positive," BrenRome replied, "Just follow my lead."

They entered the bar to have a bunch of cartoon characters staring at the four as they were some type of aliens.

BrenRome just took out a quarter, and flipped it all across the room where it landed in the jukebox and a familiar song started playing which BrenRome began dancing and singing to with the rest of the bar.

_"As He Came Into The Window. It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo. He Came Into Her Apartment. He Left The Bloodstains On The Ran Underneath The Table. He Could See She Was Unable. So She Ran Into The Bedroom. She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom Annie Are You OK? So, Annie Are You OK Are You OK, Annie Annie Are You OK? So, Annie Are You OK Are You OK, Annie Annie Are You OK? So, Annie Are You OK? Are You OK, Annie? Annie Are You OK? So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie?"_

The Eds watched in amazement as BrenRome suddenly turned backwards and preformed the moonwalker perfectly towards a bunch of gangsters playing dice. They noticed him and began dancing to the song with BrenRome as he continued.

_"So, Annie Are You OK? Are You OK Annie?"_

At that moment, BrenRome grabbed the gangster next to him and flipped him over before spinning around.

_"You've_ _Been Hit By...You've Been Hit By -v A Smooth Criminal!"_ He sang, ending the verse with grabbing his crotch.

The Eds were amazed. They never would've expected BrenRome to be a Michael Jackson fan at all, let alone he could execute the moves perfectly as Michael could've when he was still alive.

"Well," Eddy shrugged, "If you can't beat em, join em! C'mon boys!"

Ed and Double Dee had no arguments. They hit the dance floor and spun around grabbing the back of their heads and pointing the other way.

As the party continued though, nobody noticed the soldiers outside the club windows approaching the windows and pointing guns at the ground. Nor did anyone notice Double Dee suddenly being lifted off the ground by a fishing hook.

"FELLAS!" Double Dee screamed at the top of his lungs.

"DOUBLE DEE!" Ed and Eddy cried out.

At this moment BrenRome saw this and decided to act now. Moonwalking backwards, he hid ducked under the crowd, and took out a sub machine gun, which he then shot wildly causing everyone to duck. The bullets flew out the windows hitting the soldiers in the chest.

"JESEUS!" Eddy screamed, "BrenRome's packing!"

"Packing what Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Packing up to get the hell outta here!" BrenRome replied, grabbing both boys by the arm, "C'mon! Let's ditch these guys then find a way to get your friend back!"


	4. Answers and Resolutions

**Hey everyone. So, yeah. This is the final chapter to my Who Framed EEE story. The only reason I took so long is that I meant to break it up into different chapters, but then it became one who long thing, so we got this. Anyway, I own NOTHING but my OC's. This is for FAN-PUROPSES only, so please don't sue! Other than that, enjoy!**

"So," Eddy asked, as BrenRome sat next to him and Eddy in the old abounded movie theater, eating popcorn, and watching old movies, "Why are we here?"

"This is the one place I KNOW they wouldn't look at," BrenRome replied, taking a sip of his diet coke, "I'm positive this time."

"Hey," Eddy said, "I've been meaning to ask; why do you hate toons so much?"

BrenRome was silent. Ordinarily, he would have told this toon to screw off, but there was something about Eddy that BrenRome couldn't refuse. He had bonded with these boys over this short time, and now, he felt he couldn't refuse.

"Well..." He said, trying to hold it back, "It's kinda a family thing..."

"Try me."

"Well," BrenRome sighed, "It started with my brother. He was the one who got me into detective business. We were busting crimes at such a young age together. When we were about ten, though...he was killed by a toon."

Eddy froze, and he and Ed began swelling up tears. How could a toon do such a horrible thing to another human being?

BrenRome looked down, solemnly, but then noticed something. There was film canisters that he had not noticed before. And it had a familiar company owner's logo on there.

"Mr. Bad?" BrenRome asked, surprised.

"What?" Eddy asked, as BrenRome showed them the canister.

"He was here a few months ago for the closing ceremony," BrenRome said, putting the film into the projector, "Maybe we can learn something from here."

He started up the film, and instantly, Mr. Bad appeared on the screen. Everyone saw he was in a lab suit, and behind him, was a random toon citizen, struggling on a slab that he was attached to.

"This is Bad, recording this test of Ad-X." Bad said, to the camera, "Before we begin, what is Ad-X? Put simply, Ad-X is death. Death of everything. It is a highly-concentrated acid used for dissolving all molecules in the body. Stage one has been complete, and now we are moving onto stage two: dissolving of a toon. Stage three will be tested on a human scale. But for now, let us begin stage two, trial number 7."

Bad took a syringe and went over to the toon, he injected the Ad-X into the toon as it screamed in pain. Bad took a step back, and BrenRome, Ed, and Eddy watched in horror as the toon suddenly began to swell up, as its skin turned red and began breaking out with large oversized pimples that looked worse than Eddy's when he had one. The toon continued to swell up, until finally, it exploded. Bad just laughed as he approached the camera.

"Success!" He laughed, "Now we will move onto stage three, and after that, my plan will come to fruition!"

The film ended as the three boys just stood there shocked.

"Oh dear god." BrenRome whispered.

"We gotta stop him!" Eddy exclaimed.

"I do not see a remote button Eddy!" Ed called, oblivious to what they had just witnessed.

"Ed actually has a point," BrenRome sighed, rubbing his chin, "This is the only thing we have to go on. We have no idea where Bad is. We're just in the..."

He stopped, and his eyes suddenly widened.

"My god..." He said softly, before turning to Ed and Eddy, "THAT'S IT!"

"What's it?" Eddy asked, as BrenRome began walking towards the exit.

"We have to go to the police station! NOW!" BrenRome declared.

...

Once they had arrived at the local prison, BrenRome had wasted no time in getting in there. They broke the door open, and grabbed all the weapons they could. As Ed and Eddy finished packing the weapons they were carrying into the car's trunk, BrenRome exited the building and they could see how awesome he looked.

He had taken his jacket off, leaving him in a dark blue buttoned-down shirt, and black pants. He now carried a 22-barrel shotgun on his back, and had bullets fastened across his shirt. He had pistols holstered on his belt, and he was ready for action.

"Groovy." He said, before turning to the Eds, "Okay, now let's find Bad and kick some fucking ass."

...

About 30 Minutes later, the boys had arrived outside of the entrance to the Fanfictionia sewers.

"The sewers?" Eddy asked, confused, "Why the hell are we here."

"Think about it;" BrenRome explained, unbuckling his seatbelt, "Bad said that stages one and two in that AD-X were already completed. The third one sounded like it was going to be big. The Fanfictionia sewers are the biggest places in town that could hold such a thing."

He got out and looked at them seriously.

"Okay," He said, "I'm going in there, and I'll try to stop whatever it is they're planning and hopefully save Double Dee and Meg while I'm at it. You two stay here. If someone comes back and it's not me, shoot em in the leg once, and then ten more times."

"What?" Eddy announced, "No way, we're going with you!"

"Not up for discussion!" BrenRome said, locking the car, "That's an order and that's final!"

With that, he left and went towards the sewers.

...

"Fuck, this place is a mess," BrenRome said, as he made his way through the murky water.

It was already up to his waist, and it stunk like shit coming out of a hippo's asshole.

"Hello?" He asked, "Anyone there?"

To answer his question, he was wacked in the back of the head by an unkown person.

Thus, BrenRome fell face-first, his body landing completely in piss & shit.

...

Meanwhile, in the car, Ed and Eddy were still waiting. Ed was making his weird noises and Eddy finally had it up to here with waiting.

"THAT'S IT!" He declared, causing Ed to stop and look at him, "I'm gettin outta here and I'm gonna help him!"

Eddy then proceeded to pulling hard on the De-Lorean door, but it would not budge. He kept trying relentlessly, though, and still nothing happened. Finally Ed saw the solution.

"Hey, Eddy! Look!" Ed exclaimed.

Eddy turned to where Ed was pointing and saw dumbfoundly that the keys were in the car the whole time.

Eddy quickly unlocked the car, and the two got out.

"There's gotta be a way we can get in there safely..." Eddy thought.

Then he remembered something. Something he hadn't done since the very first season of his own show.

...

"Hey boss!" A voice called, "I think he's comming to!"

BrenRome awoke and saw that he was being faced-down by none other than...

"Tom Cruise?"

Indeed it was. The wingman himself was holding a gun to BrenRome's chest, and looking just as crazy as ever. BrenRome looked around them and noticed they seemed to be in a giant warehouse with all sorts of old cartoon props similar to the one at the Fanfictionia jail.

"Good. Good." Mr. Bad said, being escorted by Michael Bay and the _Simpsons _Springfield police, "Welcome, Mr. BrenRome. We've been waiting for your arrival."

"Darling!" A new voice cried out.

BrenRome turned and saw Meg Lilly, beat with a black eye, run towards him, and embraced him in her arms.

"It was him the whole time!" She cried, "Mr. Bad set it up! He killed my father!"

"That's right, my dear!" Mr. Bad laughed, "It was the only way I could gain full authority over Fanfictionia and prepare THIS;"

He removed a curtain to reveal a nozel. He turned it on and a green liquid poured out from there.

"Can you guess what this is?" He laughed.

There was no need to answer, but Meg did it anyway.

"OH. MY. GOD!" She screamed, "IT'S ACID-X!"

"That's right, my dear!" Mr. Bad smiled, "Enough now to wipe Fanfictionia and all its citizens and buildings off the map! In a matter of minutes...it will be ERASED from existence."

"Oh really?" BrenRome scoffed, "You think no one's going to notice that Fanfictionia's gone from the world."

"I think it's not really the time to worry about what's happened to a few schmuck-action-type American Hero soldiers, my boy," Mr. Bad explained, "Not when there's going to be a NEW TV studio set up."

"What are you talking about?" BrenRome demanded.

"Six weeks ago," Mr. Bad explained, walking up to him and Meg, while the police worked up the giant nozel, "I went with Greoning and Bay to City Hall to present our new plans for TV. They're calling it...Reality TV."

"Reality TV?" BrenRome asked, confused, "What the hell's reality TV?"

"It's shows about people living normal everyday lives. Taken out of their normal scenario and placed into another," Bad explained, "I see NEW TV hits. Such as; _Megan Fox's Big Life_. Megan Fox will be placed in Kristy Alley's position; overweight and trying to get healthy again. _The Underworld!_ Donald Trump will have to face mafia gang leaders, trying to get them better."

Mr. Bad paused, looking to the horizon.

"My god," He whispered, "It'll be beautiful."

...

"Dig a hole, dig a hole..." Ed laughed, as Eddy kept shoveling using Ed's body.

"Faster!" He declared, to no one in particular, "Go faster!"

With that, Eddy quickly kept shoveling away until something happened.

Out of nowhere, the ground beneath them broke and the two fell down, screaming. Then they landed on a pipe, bending it, and sending them back up into the air. The two fell back into the hole again and into one of the pipes that had been broken in half.

...

"So that's why you killed Meg's father?" BrenRome asked, simply amazed, "Just for this 'Reality TV Show'?"

"Of Course!" Mr. Bad laughed, doing his best impersonation of M. Gibson from _Street Fighter: The Movie._

Just then, the ground began to shake underneath them.

"What the hell?" Michael Bay declared, before Ed and Eddy burst out from underneath the manhole he and Tom Cruise were under. The four went flying up, with Bay and Cruise hitting the anvil above them, and being crushed by the weight of the manhole pushed by two of the three modern-day stooges. Ed and Eddy then screamed as they fell and hit the ground hard.

"Ed! Eddy!" Double Dee exclaimed, rushing over to his friends to see if they were badly injured, "Are you all right? Speak to me!"

"Yes." Eddy smiled, clearly delusional, "I stink. Therefore I am."

"Enough!" Mr. Bad yelled, "Tie them up. Now."

The Springfield police did so as Chief Wiggium held a gun to BrenRome's chest. Soon, Meg, Ed, Double Dee, and Eddy were all tied up and lifted so that the nozel with the Ad-X pointed right at them.

"It's over, BrenRome." Mr. Bad smiled, "I won."

"Should we pop him full of lead?" Chief Wiggium asked.

"NO!" Mr. Bad yelled, "You'll laugh yourselves to death!"

Suddenly, a lightbulb flashed in BrenRome's mind, and he knew what he had to do.

"First," Mr. Bad ordered, walking off, "Let him watch his friends and ex get a nice round of Ad-X."

With that, he left, and BrenRome began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Wiggium demanded, poking BrenRome with the gun.

"Nothing," BrenRome smiled, "I just wanna let you know something about the people you're going to kill!"

With that, he hit the switch behind him, and the giant stero turned on, playing a merry-go-round version of the _Loony Tunes_ Theme Song.

"They're names are E',D',E'," BrenRome sang, "They've got a lot of glee! They like to sing and dance and yuk, so brighten up and smile, you schmucks!"

With that, he jumped on a rake which hit BrenRome square in the nose. He gave a funny look before turning around and jumping which caused the rake to hit him in the back and sending him rolling. At this, the Springfield police found themselves giggling as BrenRome started doing the Chuck Berry walk.

"Now MY name's BrenRome-e!" He continued, "I'm looney too, you'll see!"

He then flipped over and started walking on his hands.

"He's lost his mind," Meg declared.

"Nope." Eddy smiled.

"Singing ain't my line." BrenRome continued, grabbing some TNT balls, "It's tough to make a mine. If I get stuck, I'm...I'm..."

He forgot what the next part was.

"I'M RUNNING OUT OF TIME!" Double Dee answered.

"Thanks." BrenRome complimented as he began juggling. Then one by one, he threw the balls up into the air, allowing each one to land on his head. He then slipped on a banana peel and fell backwards into a pile of boxes. The Springfield police started laughing even more as BrenRome suddenly jumped out of the boxes on a pogo stick, as he jumped higher and higher with each bounce. However, on one jump, he went too high, and his head hit the lightbulb causing his head to get shocked. He screamed in pain again.

Then one of the Springfield police officer started coughing with laughter as he fell dead.

"KEEP IT UP, BRENROME!" Eddy called, "YOU'RE SLAYIN' EM! YOU'RE KNOCKING 'EM DEAD!"

With that, another Springfield police officer fell, but his body sent a bunch of bowling balls flying and one hit a lever starting a conveyer belt over BrenRome's head.

"I'm through with takin' falls," BrenRome sang, "And bouncing off the walls! Without that gun, I'd have some fun, I'd kick you in the..."

He was cut off when a vase fell on his head, knocking him out.

"NOSE!" Ed called.

"Hey!" Wiggum noticed, "That doesn't rhyme with walls!"

"Nope!" BrenRome said, popping up, "But THESE do."

With that, he kicked Wiggum in the privates, sending him flying into the vat of Ad-X, thus killing him.

Meanwhile, the other Springfield cops were dropping also, but one accidentally fell on a lever while another slumped down on the gas pedal to the tank, causing the Ad-X to spray out of it's nozzle and move towards BrenRome's friends and girlfriend.

"BRENROME!" Meg screamed, "HELP!"

BrenRome raced towards the car and got in. He pushed the officer off the gas and the tank to stop. BrenRome sighed in relief as he was about to get to work on the nozzle, but when he got up, Mr. Bad suddenly appeared in the driver's seat window.

Mr. Bad then smashed his arm through the glass and grabbed BrenRome by the throat. He threw BrenRome to the side like a rag doll and started up the tank again, causing the Ad-X to come out once more.

BrenRome got back on his feet and approached Mr. Bad quickly, only to stop when he saw the sword that Mr. Bad was pointing at him. BrenRome looked around for any helpful items, and found a giant magnet next to him. He quickly took it and pointed it at Mr. Bad's sword.

All of a sudden, the sword started to move towards the magnet, but then it zoomed straight onto there, trapping BrenRome in it. Then, before he could move, a metal oil drum sprung to the back, now definitively trapping BrenRome in it and earning a grin from Mr. Bad.

He then went over to a nearby steamroller and started the machine up, heading straight for the young detective. BrenRome looked and saw that there was a box of 'Magic Wormhole Manholes' right next to him. He quickly used his foot and knocked the boxes over, and dragged one over to him.

He was working fast as Mr. Bad was just about ready to crush him. Then, BrenRome finally got the manhole flicked out, and placed it under himself, causing him to disappear.

Mr. Bad looked confused, wondering where BrenRome went, but suddenly was kicked from behind as he fell forward, and was thus crushed by the steamroller. BrenRome then went back to the vat and turned the nozzle off again.

He sighed a big relief, but stopped when he heard the next few words.

"LOOK!" Double Dee yelled.

BrenRome looked to where the toon had pointed, and saw Mr. Bad's body.

Except...it was now flat like paper...and it was...moving itself back up, wobbling as it did so.

"HOLY FUCK!" BrenRome exclaimed, finally putting two and two together, "HE'S A TOON!"

"Surprised?" Mr. Bad laughed.

"Not really," BrenRome admitted, "That lame-brain reality TV show idea could only be cooked up by a toon."

"Not just any toon!" Mr. Bad laughed, walking over to an air tank.

He placed the hose in his mouth, and slowly but surely, he began re-inflating. However, the re-inflation caused his eyeballs to fall off and face to widen a bit more.

And when Mr. Bad turned around, BrenRome was so surprised, he almost let out a shriek of fear. Mr. Bad was the same toon that had killed Alan!

"REMEMBER ME, BRENROME?" Mr. Bad laughed, "I GUESS NOW, YOU'RE ABOUT TO JOIN YOUR...BIG...BROTHER!"

With that, his eyes popped out, and BrenRome ran.

However, Mr. Bad jumped in front of the detective and punched him far across the warehouse. Mr. Bad then turned the nozzle on again, and the vat again started spraying upwards slowly.

BrenRome got up groggily and then saw that Mr. Bad had just turned his right arm into a buzz saw. BrenRome could also see that Mr. Bad had a look crazier than Ash in _Evil Dead 2_. Mr. Bad approached the detective, but BrenRome saw there was a boxing glove mallet right next to him. So he waited for Bad to get close enough, and then before the toon struck, BrenRome dodged and grabbed the mallet. He fired, but missed Bad. However, he hit something else.

It was a rocket launcher. And Mr. Bad knew just what it was for.

His scream came too late, as an Ad-X-filled missel flew out, impaling Mr. Bad and sending him into the far end wall, while at the same time, filling him with his own formula.

"OH GOD!" He screamed, as he began to shrink, leaving only the clothes and mask behind, "I'M MELTING! MELTING! OH WHATAWORLD!"

And with that, Mr. Bad completly vanished, killed by his own formula.

BrenRome stood there for a minute, surveying the remains of his brother's killer, before his friends screams brought him out of his thoughts.

He quickly turned the nozzel off and the Ad-X turned off for good.

"OH, BRENROME!" Double Dee exclaimed, "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! YOU DID IT!"

BrenRome smiled, as he lowered his friends and he approached, Meg, hugging her tightly.

"Meg," He said, as they looked at each other, "I just want to say...I'm sorry for leaving you. Sorry for making..."

"Shhh." Meg hushed, putting a finger on his lips, "I know. And I'm happy to say, that I'll now take you as Mrs. BrenRome!"

BrenRome smiled, as they kissed, and suddenly, police cars started driving in.

Commissioner Denzel stepped out first, followed by armed Police and SWAT.

"Detective BrenRome!" She exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

"We're fine." BrenRome stated, leading them towards Mr. Bad's remains, "But you might want to check who gets highest positions around here next time."

The police were dumbfounded.

"So Mr. Bad was a toon all along." Denzel announced.

"Yup," BrenRome said, with no emotion in his voice, "And he killed my brother. And Meg's Dad."

"Well," Denzel said, staring at BrenRome, "I think now that you've proven the Eds not guilty, I think it's time for a promotion."

"Promotion?" BrenRome asked, shocked.

"Yes," Denzel smiled, "We want you to be our official Private Eye Investigator."

Meg smiled and started to walk away as BrenRome turned back to Denzel.

"Commissioner Denzel..." BrenRome smiled, "I'd love that offer...but...I have to turn it down."

As soon as she heard that, Meg stopped, and walked back to BrenRome.

"You see," BrenRome stated, "This experience has really changed me, and the only promotion I want is to husband of Meg Lilly."

"BrenRome..." Meg said, with tears swelling up in happiness.

"Meg," BrenRome said, "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" Meg exclaimed, "Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

With that, the two kissed. And so Fanfictionia was put back in the hands of those who deserved it; the toons.

**Reviews appreciated!**


End file.
